Uprising
by TwinkleToes1224
Summary: Placed during "I Am Sylar" Season 3 , Sylar and Danko travel to Georgia to find another 'hero.' They end up biting off more they can chew. I'm really bad at summaries, but please read! Mature for language and future content. Sylar/OC, Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Devil Went Down to Georgia**

Sylar had been sitting in Danko's office, a scowl on his face, for quite a while. His black combat boot-clad feet rested on the metal desk surface, his arms folded across his chest. Recently, the serial killer had been having a little trouble with his newly acquired ability; shape shifting. He woke up this morning in someone else's face and body. When he phased back to himself, he had extra teeth. There were no other words to classify this problem than identity crisis. Because of this new power, there were so many parts of him… he had no idea who the real Sylar was anymore.

He growled slightly in agitation. How could he not know who he was anymore?! He was a serial killer, a monster, who had an insatiable appetite for power. The man stood from the seat at 6'2", dark brooding eyes shadowed by heavy furrowed brows, mouth down-turned in a scowl. The only thing that could remind who he was is –

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Agent Taub's face?!" Danko, a short balding man who lived for his job, hissed as he clicked his office door shut and made sure his blinds were secure and closed. Sylar glared at him, arms still folded tightly across his chest. Danko rounded on the serial killer, fists clenched. "You can't be walking around here like that! You know Sylar is dead now, and I need Taub!"

"No," Sylar growled defiantly. "Ever since I started using this power extensively, I don't know who I am anymore! This morning I woke up as someone else and when I changed back to me I had extra teeth!" He ripped a tooth out of his jeans pocket and brandished it in the seasoned agent's face.

Danko scowled before he took a breath and calmed down. "Look, we found a relatively dangerous ability that I thought you might be interested in. But you can't go unless you change your face," he shrugged, taking a seat at his desk and looking up at Sylar, who glared at the agent before his left eyebrow rose in intrigue.

"What kind of power?"

~*~*~*~

The sun was shining and it had started to get warm. The trees were beginning to look a little livelier and birds had been singing all morning. Every sign of winter was beginning to melt away, and spring was showing through. It was early March and Gwen Murray was not used to Spring showing its pretty face so early. She had transferred to Georgia Southern University last fall for the beginning of her sophomore year, a school about an hour west of Tybee Island and Savanna, Georgia. She had spent her freshman year at a university in the cold Virginia Mountains and before that, a boarding school in Pennsylvania. Winter never fully left the air until early April and even then you needed a few layers.

She had just left one of her art classes, her overly large portfolio banging against her legs as she walked. Gwen hated carrying the heavy thing. It was always making her shoulders hurt and forming bruises on her legs, even though those bruises never lasted long. But, she was in a rush to meet her two best friends and sister for lunch at Landrum, one of the university cafeterias. Mouthing along to the song on her iPod, she didn't watch where she was going, her sunglass-covered eyes glued to the bricks under her feet as she sped over them. It was then that she was knocked over.

Looking around in confusion, she spotted someone else on the ground opposite her. His bike lay a few feet away from him, the front wheel still turning. People walking on the sidewalk didn't pause, only averted the scene and continued on their way. Pulling out her head phones, she began to stand, making very sure to hide the injuries that were already healing. "Oh I'm sorry—"

"No, that was my fault. I was going too fast…," he said with a slight groan as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't looking where I was going," Gwen responded, pulling herself up and lifting her portfolio off the ground. She walked over to him and gave him a hand, which he looked at with bright blue eyes for a second then took and stood.

"Thanks. Are you hurt?" He asked. Gwen smiled and shook her head. "Good, me neither," he replied and walked to his bike, leaning down to pick it up. When he had it standing up right, he turned back to Gwen. She was struck by him. He had piercing blue eyes and a straight nose between them leading down to his thin lips. Wavy dark hair framed his strong jaw and high cheek bones and it blew slightly in the breeze. He was wearing a Georgia Southern t-shirt over dark blue jeans and black converses on his feet.

It took Gwen a moment to realize she was staring and she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, my name is Gwen Murray," she said with a smile, holding out her hand again.

He took her extended hand, "I'm Sam Taylor, nice to meet you," he said with a little laugh as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Gwen nodded and let go of his hand, using her free hand to tuck a wayward strand of curly dark brown hair behind her ear.

"So, you're an art major. I bet that portfolio is a bitch to carry around," Sam stated, indicating her grey and black portfolio leaning against her light blue jean-clad leg.

She looked down at the incredibly bulky bag. "You'd be right. Least favorite part of my day is carrying this thing to and from the bus stop. It's a nightmare, quite honestly. Although, I do love my art classes, so I guess it's a necessary evil." Sam smirked at that, letting a little laugh out. "What about you? What's your major?"

"Criminal Justice; I'm studying to be a lawyer," he replied.

Gwen was intimidated to say the least. She knew she could never pull off a major like that. "Wow, that's really impressive. How's that working out for you?" She asked, head cocked slightly to the side in interest.

Sam laughed – his eyes seemed to brighten when he laughed – and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's harder than I thought it would be, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I wouldn't be able to major in law. I'm really bad at public speaking. I could never convince a jury of anything, let alone the guilt of a defendant," Gwen replied honestly.

"All you have to do is be confident in what you're telling them, even if you're spewing a bunch of lies," Sam replied with a shrug. "You can convince a group of people of anything if you're confident enough." Gwen nodded, mulling over what he had just said.

"Oh! I'm meeting a few friends and my sister for lunch at Landrum, you're welcome to come along if you like," Gwen offered.

Sam looked tempted to go, really tempted. "This sucks, but I have a business class in ten minutes. That's why I was going outrageous speeds on my bike."

"Well, maybe I'll see you later then?" Gwen asked, smiling hopefully.

Sam returned her smile. "Definitely. And to make sure we do, here's my number." He said, extending his hand out for her phone. Gwen's smile grew as the two exchanged phones to input their numbers. He gave her phone back and she returned his.

Sam got on his bike and waved before he peddled away towards the business building. Gwen turned away with a smile that couldn't leave her face, her phone clenched in her fist as if she would drop it if she held it any looser.

As Gwen started back towards Landrum, her phone buzzed in her hand. Thinking it was Sam, elation blossomed in her stomach as she whipped the phone open. But the text on the screen was from someone named 'Rebel.' She didn't know anyone named Rebel.

**Get off campus now. They're looking for you.**

First of all, who was looking for her? Secondly, who was this Rebel person to tell her to leave the campus in the middle of a school day? She still had classes to attend! Gwen shook her head, deleted the message, and continued on her way, stuffing the phone in her jeans pocket.

~*~*~*~

"Did you make contact?"

Sylar rolled his eyes at Danko as he got off the bike behind one of the University's buildings. He phased to Agent Taub before replying. "Yes I did. She's headed to Landrum Cafeteria to eat lunch with her friends and sister."

"Smart. It's harder to capture the target if there's a crowd," Danko replied, scratching his chin. "We could wait and grab her when she's headed back to her apartment."

"We don't know when she'll be back at her apartment; we might be waiting all day. After all, art classes are not short. Maybe we'll just have to ambush her in the cafeteria, start a fire to get the other students out or something so we can capture her. That way, people will think she just died in the fire and our operation won't be exposed," the killer offered, arms folding as he thought.

"How do you know we won't lose her in the turmoil of students trying to leave the building?" Danko asked incredulously.

Sylar frowned at him. "When I touch an object, I can see the history of it through memories. She won't leave that fire if she thinks she can put it out."

Danko was quiet while he considered Sylar's plan. "Alright, let's torch that cafeteria," the hunter smirked, looking back at the serial killer. "But before you do, you might want to change clothes."

Sylar looked down at the navy blue Georgia Southern t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing and frowned. He looked back up at Danko and pulled his agent's clothes out of the back pack he had been carrying. "This'll just take a minute."

~*~*~*~

"Hey guys!!" Gwen exclaimed as she approached the table her sister and two best friends were sitting.

Her sister, Ana Murray, looked up from her pizza and Doritos. She had her dirty blond hair pulled back today, which was unusual as she normally wore it down to her shoulders. She had on a light sweater and a green camisole under it with a pair of dark jeans. Unlike Gwen, who stood at the short end of five feet and wore size five jeans, Ana was tall and had what women would term an 'hourglass figure.' She was big busted and had wide hips, but her waist was relatively small. Behind her black-framed glasses were her chocolate-colored eyes.

Charlie Lennox sat to Ana's right, the sleeves of her blue American Eagle sweatshirt rolled back to her elbow. She looked up at Gwen's greeting, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she smiled. Her blond hair was down and straight, as usual. "Hey, what took you so long?!" she shouted, waving a chicken tender in Gwen's direction.

Emma Tallman had just returned from getting her food and she set it down on the other side of Ana. She had her short, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, so it wasn't in her face while she ate. She looked up at Gwen with her dark brown eyes and smiled in greeting. Emma was the quiet one in the group, but she was incredibly quick with a smart comment that could send the other three to the floor in laughter. "What are they talking about?" she asked, ripping open the salad dressing packet.

Gwen smiled as she set her bags down. "I'll tell you when I get my food," she laughed and walked over to the food area, moving to stand in the pizza line. She hadn't been standing there for more than a minute when a scream erupted from the kitchens in the back.

"FIRE!!! CALL 911 AND GET EVERYONE OUT!!!" a woman shrieked as she skidded out of the back. Fast as lighting, students and faculty were rushing for the door, buffeting people in their way and knocking others to the floor. The staff behind the food counters had either climbed over counters or got through the employees only door, heading for the crowded doors by the huge windows in the front of the building. The screams in the cafeteria were deafening and Gwen knew people were getting hurt. Flames licked at the walls behind the counters. The fire was getting way out of hand.

Not thinking any final decisions through, Gwen pushed her way behind the counters and into the kitchens behind it. The heat and smoke choked her windpipe but she plunged headlong in the blaze. Her black-and-white-checkered flannel button-up shirt was inches from catching on fire as she searched for a bucket. By the time she found a bucket and filled it with water she could barely breathe because of heat and smoke. The bucket in her hands was so hot it burned her skin and she nearly dropped it a few times. As quickly as she could, she tossed water onto the flames, but it evaporated the moment it was out in the air. The kitchen was just too hot.

Now knowing that she could do nothing to stop the blaze, she tried to find her way out, stumbling across debris in her path. The burns on her hands had already healed, but she couldn't concentrate enough to form a barrier around herself. She couldn't breathe!

Suddenly, something collided with the back of her head, sending her to the floor. When she tried to get up, she was hit again in the same spot and her vision went black.

~*~*~*~

"FIRE!! CALL 911 AND GET EVERYONE OUT!!!" a woman screamed from back in the kitchens. Ana spun around in alarm and immediately saw the black smoke gather around the ceiling. She sprang from her chair and grabbed her backpack, Charlie and Emma rising with her and grabbing their things.

They had started to run towards the doors but Ana stopped a few feet away from the tables. "WAIT!! GWEN'S STUFF!! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT!!" she cried over the shouts and screams of the other students and staff. Charlie and Emma nodded and helped to push their way back to the table. Ana lifted the heavy portfolio onto her shoulder and Charlie grabbed her blue back pack. Turning swiftly, the three made their way toward the door.

It was like trying to fight a heavy current. Eventually they got swept up in the tide of people running towards the doors that they got out faster than they would have normally. The girls choked as they breathed in fresh air. They got as far away from the building that was safe, then turned around and gazed at the blaze.

Several minutes past as Ana kept watching the people coming out, hoping to see her sister among them. She continued to watch as the fire trucks drove up and firemen jumped out of them, pulling people away from the scene. Ana wouldn't budge. She was going to wait for her sister.

The last few people came out of the doors and the firemen weren't putting their masks on to go inside. But Gwen hadn't come out. The windows shattered and the pillars holding the roof up began to crack. Ana was panicking, her fist clenching around her back pack strap. "GWEN!!!" She screamed, throwing her sister's portfolio and her own back pack to the ground as she launched herself toward the inferno.

The firemen caught her first and pulled her away from the collapsing building. "No!!! MY SISTER IS IN THERE!!!" Ana screamed, continuing to fight the men holding her away from the building. A few looked at what was Landrum and shook their heads.

"The roof supports are weakening, we couldn't safely go in and get her," replied one of the men holding her. She shook her head, refusing to listen and tried to free herself from their grasp.

Suddenly, there was a great creaking noise and the roof collapsed to the floor with a deafening boom, sending a cloud of dust and debris out among the onlookers. Ana quit struggling, staring in complete and utter shock. The firemen holding her back pulled her to the ground so she wouldn't get knocked off her feet by the force of the cloud.

When the cloud of debris cleared, Ana broke free of the firemen and stumbled toward the smoldering ashes and crumbles of rock that was Landrum Cafeteria. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Gwen….," Ana whimpered before her entire body was wracked with sobs. She pounded the ground she had fallen to then lifted her head and screamed to blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

_He was floating among clouds, like he did most of his dreams. He knew clouds did not actually have substance but he found he could lay quietly on one and doze. The worries of his present were gone once his head hit the pillow, and they weren't here now. He never felt this kind of peace while he was awake and he gladly welcomed it. He closed his eyes in the dream and sighed contentedly in relief._

_ Suddenly, he was falling toward the earth, too surprised to shout. The amazing blue sky and white cottony clouds melted away into black nothingness. He landed on an invisible plane – black like the rest of where ever he was – with a dull thud that didn't hurt. Standing, he looked around in utter confusion. Something was wrong; this repressive darkness was nothing his mind would create. Where were the clouds and blue sky? Where was anything recognizable to him? The dream he was in now seemed not to be his._

Hello? _A voice echoed around him, emanating from more than one place._

"Hello? Who's there?!" _He called back, spinning around to try to pinpoint where the disembodied voice was coming from. He turned back to where he had been facing and saw a girl materialize out of the blackness. Her dark brown – almost black – hair blended with the dark surroundings, but her body seemed to glow eerily. The orange jumpsuit she was wearing clashed with the darkness around them, setting alight her pale skin._

_ He frowned at the jumpsuit, remembering where he had seen those before. Those were the suits Nathan and his 'organization' put on all of their prisoners. Immediately, he thought about the last time he wore one of those, so many of the heroes died. He reflected what he had been reduced to since then; a terrorist, committing crimes no better than Noah's. Renewed rage blossomed in his chest at the memory and at his brother before he could calm himself enough to think rationally. Nathan was on their side now, having to go on the run since Danko discovered his secret and sided with Sylar. This girl must have been caught by those two monsters._

I'm sorry to interrupt the dream you were having…_ she said awkwardly, biting her lip. Her voice echoed around the darkness again but her lips never moved to form the words. Peter contemplated that for a second and opened his mouth to ask what was going on when she raised a hand to stop him. _I don't have a lot of time. I tried to contact my sister, but she's not asleep right now and hasn't been for the last few days… _she trailed off and looked down at her feet. _Nobody else would hear me out…

"Who are you and where are we? I know for sure this isn't one of my dreams," _he asked_ _before she could continue. She looked slightly surprised at the questions then nodded._

You're right. This isn't a dream, but I don't think you'll really understand what's happening so I'm just gonna introduce myself and tell you why I summoned you. Like I said, I don't have a lot of time so please don't interrupt. My name is Gwen Murray and I am a, well was a… _she faltered, a sad frown distorting her pink lips. She closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowing, and bit her lip before continuing_. I am a sophomore at Georgia Southern University. I was kidnapped a few days ago and I have been unconscious ever since, some type of drug is keeping me this way. _She paused again and wrung her hands looking down at the floor again. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were pleading. _Look, I know you have no idea who I am and I really don't know who you are but I'm hoping that you'll do this for me. Like I said, I can't get in touch with my sister because she hasn't been sleeping. I need you to tell her that I'm ok because I'm pretty sure she's too worried about where I am to do anything but look for me. Her name is Ana Murray and she'll be at Georgia Southern.

"You just want me to tell your sister you're ok? What about you? Don't you need help? The people repressing your powers aren't stupid, they'll know how to deal with your ability," _he stated. She looked at him surprised, obviously disbelieving he knew what was going on._

What do mean? _She asked, her eyes becoming slightly panicky._

"You have a power, that's why you're unconscious. I know what's going on because the same thing happened to me, only I got away. You see, I have a power too, and I can help you get out of there," _he pressed, almost pleading with her to let him help. She frowned then shook her head._

No, I don't want to involve anyone else in this. I can take care of myself. _She smirked after she said that last sentence, a determined and mischievous glint in her eye. _This dream power is not the only one I have, but it's the only one I can use because I need to be asleep for it to work. When they take me off these drugs, they're going to have a fight on their hands! _She exclaimed. He was just about to retort but she shook her head. _Don't worry about me. Please, just tell my sister that I'm ok.

_With that last sentence said, she faded away, her words echoing around him. He looked around and saw only the darkness…_

Peter Petrelli shot upright with a gasp. Sweat was beading along his brow and his heart was racing. He looked around and found that he was still in the motel room near Coyote Sands.

"Pete?" his brother, Nathan, asked sleepily from the other bed, his silhouette rolling over to face him. "Everything alright?"

"No," Peter replied, springing up from the mattress and rushing to the foot of the bed where his clothes were still lying. He pulled on his black jeans quickly, buttoning and zipping them.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, rising from his own bed and rubbing his dull brown eyes.

Peter paused and looked at his brother, "I just had a dream."

Nathan's lips pursed slightly in confusion and he looked away from his brother. Then he looked back, his eyes squinting as a question rose to his tongue. "But, you don't have Ma's power, you have mine, right?"

Peter stopped putting on his shirt to stare at his brother, thinking about what was just said. He was right, Peter could fly not dream of future events. But that dream had been real…. He knew that girl was in trouble. Besides, this dream was of the present, not the future.

"This dream was nothing like Mom's dreams. It was real," he replied to his still very confused brother. He pulled his shirt over his head as his brother opened his mouth to speak.

"Peter, just hold on—" he started, but Peter rounded on him before he could say anything more.

"Nathan, I know what I dreamed. This had nothing to do with the future, like Mom's dreams do. My dream was about what's happening now. A girl came to me and told me that she had been kidnapped," Peter hissed, then lifted an accusing finger and pointed it at his brother. "She was wearing one of those damned jumpsuits you and your _staff_ put on your prisoners! She was a college student Nathan, not much older than Claire!"

"Pete, I'm not part of that anymore. I didn't—"

"Because of you, Nathan, that girl was taken from her school and her sister is so worried about her that she's not sleeping. So don't tell me you had nothing to do with this! You started that god-damned organization, so that makes you responsible for that family's grief and that girl's fear!" Peter shouted, brown eyes blazing with anger. Nathan stared at his brother guiltily, mouth formed into a frown. Peter shook his head and growled in frustration. His hand ran through his dark brown hair before it dropped to his side and clenched into a fist.

"What can I do?"

The quiet question startled the younger brother. He thought of an answer quickly, but was unsure whether he even wanted Nathan's help. He sat on the bed and pulled on his socks and shoes, avoiding his brother's gaze.

Nathan obviously sensed the hesitation. "Please Pete. I know you don't really trust me anymore and I understand why, but I want to help in any way I can. I want to be your brother again," he said quietly, not looking at the younger Petrelli.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. The girl said her name was Gwen Murray. She told me not to go rescue her but to find her sister, Ana, and tell her that she is alright."

"Why didn't this girl just talk to her sister herself?" Nathan asked.

Peter looked at his brother pointedly. "She said she couldn't reach her, that her sister hadn't been sleeping. You have to be asleep to dream Nathan."

"Ok, so why did this girl tell you not to go after her?" Nathan inquired, folding his arms and thinking.

Peter shook his head, frowning in annoyance. "She said she had more than just the ability she used to contact me. She thinks she can handle everyone by herself."

"But… Bennet told us that Danko had teamed up with Sylar. She doesn't stand a chance against either of them. We can't just leave her there," Nathan stated, unfolding his arms and walking over to his brother. "Pete, I think we should get her out of there first and then bring her back to her family."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more, but she believes she can take them. Besides, she's more worried about her sister than she is about herself. That means that Ana is our top priority. If Ana wants to go rescue her sister, then we will," Peter replied, stood from the bed, and walked toward the door.

"I assume you want to tell Bennet, Claire, and Ma about this right?" Nathan asked, quickly throwing on his shirt and changed into his pants. He was pulling on his shoes when Peter opened the door.

"Yeah. C'mon we don't have all the time in the world. Tell them to meet me at Coyote Sands. It's the only place I feel comfortable talking about this right now," Peter said, looking over his shoulder at his brother before he stepped over the threshold and flew away.

Peter landed in the middle of the Coyote Sands campground, the cabins around him as silent as the dark night. He looked up into the sky he had just flew out of and gazed at the stars and the bright, pale moon. He reveled in the brilliance of the millions of stars lighting up the sky and his surroundings. In the city, you couldn't even see the stars, let alone this many.

A chilly wind blew in from the west and Peter clutched his black jacket around himself tighter. He forgot just how cold the desert could be at night.

Off in the distance, two pin pricks of light appeared over a hill and sped in his direction. The car slowed and parked between two of the cabins and Nathan stepped out of the back, opening the front passenger door for Angela. Claire got out of the back on the other side as Noah turned the car off and stepped out of it. Angela was the first to reach Peter in the center of the camp. She was completely dressed and her hair perfectly in place, as if she had never gone to sleep. Claire walked up to him, blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders. She had put on jeans and a sweatshirt but she wasn't wearing makeup. Noah and Nathan stalked up behind the women, both already dressed.

"What's going on Peter?" Claire asked groggily, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"I had a dream…" Peter started, and he could see Bennet roll his blue eyes behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

"You got us out of bed at nearly four in the morning to tell us you had a bad dream?" Noah asked incredulously.

Peter ground his teeth and glared at the man. "It wasn't an ordinary dream."

"But you don't have Angela's power. You're not supposed to have out-of-the-ordinary dreams!" Noah argued. Claire turned around and glared at him.

"Will you just shut up and listen to him?" Nathan growled. Noah glanced at him shortly with an eyebrow raised before looking back at Peter and nodding for him to continue.

Peter looked at Nathan and nodded in thanks before he opened his mouth again to speak. "Ok, this dream that I had was nothing like Mom's dreams. It wasn't about what is going to happen; it was about what is happening now. A girl appeared in my dream and she told me she had been kidnapped," Peter started, folding his arms and looking at the ground. "She was wearing one of those orange jumpsuits that the people at Building 26 wear."

Claire gasped, "Danko and Sylar kidnapped her?" Fire burned in her green eyes and her eyebrows furrowed when Peter nodded an affirmation.

"She said her name is Gwen Murray and that she is a sophomore at this school called Georgia Southern University. She contacted me not because she wanted to be rescued but that she was worried about her sister. Apparently Gwen has been trying to talk to her through the same means she talked to me, but her sister – Ana Murray – has not been sleeping since Gwen was kidnapped," Peter continued.

"Why doesn't she want to be rescued? That seems odd behavior for a scared college co-ed," Noah remarked.

Peter shrugged and replied, "she thinks she can handle them. Apparently, she has more than one ability."

"Then maybe she can hold her own and we should stay out of it," Angela stated, arms folded.

"Well, you know I can't just leave her there but I agree, Mom. We need to find Ana and tell her that her sister is ok and not to worry," Peter said, but his mother shook her head.

"No, I meant we should stay out of all of it. We have more important things to worry about than a girl who was kidnapped by Danko," Angela corrected. Peter, Claire, and Nathan turned to her with surprised looks on their faces. Mrs. Petrelli sighed in frustration and shook her head. "There are issues in this family that need to be sorted out before we go off and help anyone else."

Peter shook his head and walked a few steps away from his family, anger coursing through his veins. When he turned back to them, he argued, "the poison that's in this family _is in_ Building 26! They need to be destroyed, that's obvious. But we also need to help those people that are locked inside and this girl wants me to find her sister." They were quiet for a few minutes as Peter calmed himself. Then he looked directly at his mother, eyes shining with determination. "I'm going to find Gwen's sister, with or without your help."

Claire stepped toward Peter and nodded. "Me too."

"Claire—" Noah started but the blonde teenager spun around, glaring at her father.

"Dad, I'm doing this. I can't let Danko and Sylar hurt anymore innocent people!" She growled, fists clenching at her sides.

Behind Bennet, Nathan sighed, "she's right. It's time we ended this." He walked over to join Peter and Claire and turned to look at Angela and Noah. "It would be easier if you two helped out."

"But we know nothing about the Murrays! For all we know they deserve to be locked up," Noah argued, eyes slitting in anger.

Claire, Nathan, and Peter looked at Bennet and Angela surprised. "You didn't run across any of them while you worked at Primatech?" Claire asked her father. He shook his head, mouth formed into a grim line. "Well then they either stay off the radar or never use their powers."

"But if that's true, then how did Danko and Sylar find out about Gwen?" Peter asked to himself, folding his arms as he thought.

"That's a question you should be pondering," Angela stated. "Obviously she did something to merit their attention."

"Like what, hurt someone? She didn't seem like the killing type, mom," Peter replied, frowning.

"You were always too trusting of people, Peter," Angela sighed sadly. Fury exploded in Peter's chest and he glared viciously at his mother.

"Good bye, mom," he growled before launching away from the desert ground, Coyote Sands swiftly falling away. He heard Nathan take off behind him and slowed to wait for him to catch up. Nathan pulled up alongside his brother, grasping Claire around her waist as she held onto his shoulders.

"Where are we headed?" Claire yelled over the rushing wind.

"Georgia Southern University. We're going to find Ana," Peter replied before he sped off toward the east.


End file.
